


Haunt Daitenku Temple

by whatthe4355



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthe4355/pseuds/whatthe4355
Summary: The Daitenku temple is running low on funds, and Onari hatches a plan. Hijinks ensue.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	Haunt Daitenku Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



Onari sucks in a breath, cringing at the little number of offerings. His monks and Takeru were gonna have to eat congee and furikake for a month again. Unless...He had an idea. 

"Master Takeru, I have something I wish to talk to you about!" Onari shouted at Takeru, who was walking the Stray Golden Retriever he found. Good dog, Onari was just a little mad Takeru named it Goemon, who he had been possessed by.  
"Yes, Onari? What is it?" said Takeru almost being dragged by the massive dog. The poor lad, he was so small.   
"Let's....go inside to talk about this." Onari didn't want the postman or the neighbors to hear.

"So Onari, why have you gathered us all here?" said Akari, a little annoyed to be pulled away from her experiment  
"yeah! why are we here again?" said a confused Kannon, petting both Goemon and Yurusen the cat.  
"So! Daitenku temple has been receiving far fewer donations as of late. If we want to avoid eating congee and furikake for a month again, " everyone in the room shivered at this, "we have to drum up more donations. MY IDEA IS:"  
Onari pulls a cloth off the whiteboard, revealing a big red title with a web of bubbles and ideas. 

  
**_[HAUNTED DAITENKU TEMPLE]_ **

  
We cut to closer to Halloween, where Akari is making the final preparations, checking her cameras, speakers, harnesses, fog machines, and some other crazy devices shes whipped up. Onari enters the lab, making sure to adjust the fake wall in front of it. Didn't want any Guests to see this! Takeru was on the floor adjusting his acting with Onpu. Cubi was preparing his switchboard and adjusting his headset for the cues. Narita and Shibuya were still shuttling Halloween supplies around, and Kannon was passing around the takoyaki that Alain was making, making sure everyone was rearing to go. Makoto was the greeter outside, his grim demeanor masked as a Komuso, with a matching basket for donations, supersized. the idea was guests would donate to enter and on the way out leave bigger donations, as said on a creepy poster done up by Narita. 

  
Onari was confident this would go well. 

  
We cut to the first guests, entering the temple only for the shutter doors to be slammed closed and locked by Narita and Shibuya. As this happened, Takeru dressed as a ghost would be raised out of his coffin. He would read off his lines in a very kabuki-esc manner. A door would slide open on the side, and Cubi would control the harnesses directing "ghost" Takeru to chase the guests down a hall. We then see the guests enter the common room, unusually empty save for a well in the middle. Kannon then crawls out of the well, leaving time for Narita and Shibuya to man the next scare, a den of onis, which then led to a very angry and ghastly Monk(Onari) doing his best to scare the shit out of the guests. And last, but not least, the finale was Akari's time to shine. It was a mad science lab, complete with Onpu as Dr. Frankenstein, and Alain on the table as a Frankenstein. There were numerous resettable special effects all controlled by Akari. Onpu would bring a Frankenstein looking Alain to life and start lumbering towards the guests. Then the exit would slide open and out go the guests.

  
The first time it went off without a hitch. The second time things went a little wrong, Takeru's harness lost a cable so he was hanging at an angle. by the fourth run, the technical glitches start popping up, such as the fog machine briefly catching on fire, the motor sticking on the platform. by the 7th run, Shibuya and Narita were getting exhausted, so the 7th run guests got to see two exhausted oni having tea and snacks together; way more surreal than scary. The 20th run, Kannon slipped on her outfit and fell. She played it well, skittering to the guests on all fours. and so on and so forth went the night.

To say it was a blast would be an understatement; everyone in the temple was having the time of their life. By the 10th guest, Makoto had to pause and get an even bigger basket, bigger than the coffen they were using for Takeru. it was a Roaring success. Everyone was so tired and wired that they all slept, still in costume, in a pile on the tatami.  
It was a spooky and good Halloween.


End file.
